Deee-deee-licious
by GeordieLass
Summary: This fic is part of the Chelsie Holiday Exchange. Charles and Elsie have been married for one year and they decide to enjoy a little Christmas Eve fun, flirting and Christmas pudding. Merry Christmas x


Deee-deee-licious

**_A/N: Merry Christmas! _****_(It is already the 25_****_th in _****_the UK) This is my first ever one-shot and it is dedicated to my 'Secret Santa' giftee deeedeee. _****_In honour of my giftee I have, of course, attempted to write a little festive smut although I certainly cannot compete with her skills in this area. _****_Hope you enjoy and thank you to imestizaa and voyicj for organising this Chelsie Holiday Exchange x_**

"Oh!" Mr Carson yelped as he stood in line.

"Carson … are you quite well?" Lord Grantham asked, as he gawped at his Butler.

It was mid-morning and His Lordship had just returned from London, in time to enjoy Christmas Eve with his family.

"Certainly Milord, I do beg your pardon. I had a … a … twinge from my lumbago … that is all," the Butler said, grimacing in embarrassment and pretending to rub his back.

"I see … well … as long as you are alright Carson?" Lord Grantham replied, both puzzled and amused, as he turned to greet his wife and daughters.

"You are going to regret that Elsie Carson …" the Butler murmured, under his breath.

His serious tone belying the mischievous smile on his lips and his racing heart; married for one year and his wife could still tantalise him like no other.

She stood formally, her stance the epitome of professionalism and decorum, as she watched the Family enter the House. The other servants remained in line, waiting for one of their seniors to move before they dared to go back into the Abbey. Mrs Carson bit her lip in her delightfully teasing way, leaning a little closer to the Butler.

"It is your fault Mr Carson … how's a wife to resist a lovely bottom like that?" she said, walking with a satisfied sway of the hips back into the House.

The Butler groaned, thinking that if his wife wanted to enjoy a spot of Christmas Eve teasing, he would happily oblige.

######

It was lunchtime and the staff were enjoying large bowls of steaming hot broth; sustenance to keep them going through the elaborate Family dinner that was planned for later that evening. The Housekeeper's spoon reached her lips as she suddenly paused, startled. She glared at the Butler sitting at the head of the table as she attempted to contain her flush, his hand travelling further up her thigh.

"Are you well Mrs Carson?" he asked, his voice even.

"I am perfectly well Mr Carson," she forced herself to reply steadily.

"Good, good," he responded, only the twinkle in his eyes giving a hint to his mischief. No-one else noticed this but it was as clear as day to Elsie Carson.

She swallowed her spoonful of soup, yet her mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Mrs Carson … we were just reminiscing about visiting Scotland with the Family … where abouts are you from again?" Mr Molesley asked cheerfully.

Mrs Carson took a deep breath, as her husband's strong hand massaged her inner thigh. She was determined to remain calm; she would not allow her husband to gain the advantage.

"Argyle Mr Molesley … a lovely part of the world," she said levelly with a smile.

Her eyes shot open as he then began to bunch the material of her skirt. The cloth teased up her calf, tickling her skin. His hand caressed her warm skin, his fingers playfully running along the edge of her stocking. Elsie was flabbergasted, he had never been this daring; well certainly not in the dining hall. A shiver ran through her body, as she thought of how daring he could be when they were alone together upstairs.

"What are you doing?" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, giving him a hardened stare. There was disbelief on her face but if Charles Carson was not mistaken; there was also excitement in her eyes.

"I am just eating my soup Mrs Carson, just eating my soup," he grinned.

######

As the time for the Family luncheon had approached, he has been forced to halt his fondling, but not before he had caused both himself and his wife to feel very flustered indeed. She had admirably remained controlled but he knew this contest was far from over; Elsie hated to be outdone. He was both anxious and thrilled to see what she might try next.

There had barely been a moment to spare all afternoon; the Christmas preparations were in full swing. Charles and Elsie and the entire staff had been frantically busy with no time to pause. The House looked absolutely beautiful and even the downstairs was adorned by festive wreaths; mistletoe, holly and ivy, luscious red ribbons covering almost every surface. Thomas had scoffed to no-one in particular that Mr Carson must have gone soft with marriage; the Butler had never allowed such frivolous decorations downstairs before.

The staff had now gathered upstairs, in the Great Hall for the annual presentation of gifts from the Family. It was tradition to have this presentation on Christmas Eve, to allow the servants more time to enjoy a Christmas breakfast and lunch the next day. As always, the Butler stood beside the Housekeeper. They were the last to receive their gifts and so they stood silently and politely as Lord and Lady Grantham made their way along the line of staff. The entire family stood by the Christmas tree and watched this ceremony unfold.

It was time for Mrs Carson to up the ante. She effortlessly dropped something into Mr Carson's trouser pocket; years of training meant her swift movement was seamless, no-one could have seen her. The Butler felt a slight pressure at the top of his hip and turned gently to his wife. He raised his eyebrows in question. She gave him a cheeky grin but then looked straight ahead once again.

He reached inside his pocket and almost fainted as he felt the soft silk in his hand. There was only one thing that could feel so delightful. _Good god, she wouldn't have, would she?_ he thought, his pulse racing in anticipation.

He smoothed the silk between his fingers, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Lord and Lady Grantham were still at least ten yards away. As his fingers touched the lace trimming he let out a low, breathy groan. _Oh dear god, I have Elsie's knickers in my pocket!_ Elsie bit her lip to stifle a giggle at the peculiar noise Charles had just made. Her husband looked to the ceiling and began to count the silver teaspoons in his mind; he could feel parts of himself becoming very strained and this could not be a more inappropriate moment to feel aroused; the Dowager was just across the hall for heaven's sake! _Wait until I get you alone Elsie Carson_, he thought. He then immediately erased that thought from his mind as the thought of having his wife all to himself only served to make him feel even more hot and bothered. He looked down at Elsie in bewilderment, shaking his head with an exasperated smile on his lips. Lord and Lady Grantham had just reached Mr Barrow, only Mrs Patmore to go and then it would be Mr and Mrs Carson.

"When did you have time to go upstairs to collect these?" he whispered, his tongue lolling in his mouth.

Lady Grantham handed the Cook her gift.

"I didn't go upstairs …" she breathed softly, as she gently touched the top of her thigh.

"Oh!" he gasped, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Carson?" Lord Grantham asked, enquiring after his Butler's welfare for the second time that day.

"Lumbago," Mr and Mrs Carson replied in unison.

######

The staff were descending the stairs, gifts in hand, they had just thirty minutes to finalise the Christmas Eve dinner preparations whilst the Family enjoyed pre-dinner drinks in the Library. Elsie could hear his laboured breaths as he walked beside her. They had not said a word since his outburst; she would never admit it but she was as turned on as him by her own antics. She also knew that he had much to do in the next half an hour and so as much as she would like to, she did not dare tease him any further.

"I hope the dinner goes well Mr Carson …" she said, as she turned and entered her sitting-room.

She was taken completely by surprise as she heard the door thud shut. She spun around, only to see her husband lying back against the door, his mouth wide-open, his face bright red and his hand gripping the handle to try to steady himself. Elsie could see his chest rising and falling. He didn't speak and only his husky breaths could be heard across the room. She watched him swallow hard as he continued to stare wordlessly at her, shaking his head with a disbelieving smile.

Elsie giggled as she looked at her husband; he was adorable when he was ruffled. She smiled impishly at him, thinking that surely he did not think he could win their little game?

"You … Elsie … you … oh ye gods above … are you really not wearing any …" he stuttered.

She leaned backwards, perching on the end of her desk.

"Charles … do you really think I would lie to you?" she teased.

"Show me …" he demanded lightly, challenging his wife.

Elsie had not expected that.

"Show you?" she asked in disbelief; surely he didn't want her to … in her sitting-room?

"Show me …" he growled, his husky, commanding voice made a shiver run up and down her spine.

Elsie felt all of a quiver; she needed somehow to gain the upper hand.

"If you don't believe me … then you will have to investigate for yourself Mr Carson," she retorted, sending a challenge back his way and using his formal title for even greater effect.

He shook his head again; his wife could unbalance him so easily. He crossed the room slowly, reaching out his hand to her. She took it and he gently drew her into the centre of the room. They both stood, her hands resting on his chest, his arms around her waist. Their breaths were the only sounds in the room, as they rested against each other, neither yet daring to move.

Charles tilted his head and slowly, ever so slowly, ran his tongue along Elsie's top lip. His hands were still at her waist as he took her bottom lip between his teeth. Elsie murmured incoherently against his lips, her hands sliding underneath his jacket and smoothing up and down his warm, strong back. She could feel his taught muscles; even though they were hidden beneath his shirt and vest. He continued to languidly kiss her lips, using his tongue to tantalise his wife.

"You are a minx Elsie Carson," he whispered, as he moved his attentions to her neck.

The Housekeeper smiled contentedly as one of her hands ran up through his hair, pressing his mouth more tightly against her neck. She felt his teeth nipping at her skin.

"Mmmm … if you intend to leave a mark my man … move lower …" she breathed, a small squeal of pleasure escaping her lips as he bit her a little harder.

Charles smiled broadly against her neck as his mouth moved lower, thinking with admiration that his wife was both gorgeous and practical.

His hands moved lower to cup her bottom, pressing her hard against his groin, as he began to bunch the material at the back of her dress, determined to discover if his wife was indeed telling the truth.

His groans told Elsie that he was starting to believe her; he would normally have been able to feel her underwear beneath her skirt yet he could only feel her soft naked skin underneath the layers. Both of her hands grasped the back of his neck to steady herself as he continued to trail her skirt upwards. He was growling against her neck as his hands reached the bare skin at the top of her stockings. Elsie closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure at his deft touch. His thumbs teased along the curved underside of her bottom, getting the confirmation he so wanted. _My god, she really is wearing no …_

A sharp knock on the door roused them both from their lustful haze.

"Heaven's let go of me Charles …" she gasped, as she frantically straightened down her skirt, giggling as she did so. _That bloody door; will we never learn? _she wondered_. _

Charles stood in bewilderment, his breathing still uneven.

"Sit down Charles … here …" she whispered, as she pointed to the chair and gave him a newspaper, which he duly held across his lap.

"Come in," Elsie shouted, trying to sound steady.

"Mrs Crawley!" Charles called, louder than he intended to.

"Hello Mr Carson, are you quite well?" she said, a puzzled look on her face as she regarded the flushed Butler.

"He is fine Mrs Crawley … all of the festivities were getting a little too much for Mr Carson and so I suggested he have a break for ten minutes to read the newspaper," Elsie said, as calmly as ever.

Not for the first time, Charles marvelled at his wife. He was in such a state that if someone had asked him his own name in that moment, he doubted whether he would have been able to reply correctly and yet his wife showed no hint of her flustered state from only seconds ago.

"Sounds like a very good idea. I won't keep you … I am just returning your book Mrs Carson," she smiled.

"Oh yes … did you like it?" Elsie asked eagerly. She had thought of Mrs Crawley immediately, when she was reading this particular book.

"I absolutely loved it … Carol Milford is a lady after my own heart … thank you so much for sharing it with me. I am going to seek out Lewis's latest book when I am in London next week … I will give it to you as soon as I have read it," Isobel beamed.

Charles was beginning to calm as he sat, newspaper resting on his knees.

"Dare I ask what the book was about?" he enquired, gazing cheekily at his wife. He had a fair idea; Elsie had recently taken to reading much modern literature from America.

"It is called Main Street and it is about a liberal, free-spirited young woman from Minnesota," Elsie began.

"She attempts to liberalise a small town by setting up women's groups, encouraging everyone to read … basically challenging old-fashioned principles … she is rather wonderful …" Isobel continued.

Charles chuckled happily, shaking his head fondly; _just as I thought,_ he reflected.

"Does it remind you of anyone Mr Carson?" Elsie asked with a smile.

"If you swap Minnesota for Argyle … yes it does!" he laughed.

Isobel and Elsie laughed too.

"Well thank you again Mrs Carson … I shall be sure to drop by with that other book once I have read it," Isobel said, as she walked to the door.

Elsie closed the door behind her and rested against it, gazing happily at her husband. He rose from his seat, discarding the newspaper. As he approached Elsie, his eyes darkened again. However, she held out her hand to stop him.

"Later Mr Carson, later," she winked, reaching up and kissing his nose and twirling around and heading out of the room. She smiled to herself as she heard the loud groan that emanated from her sitting-room.

######

The Family dinner had been served and the Grantham's and their guests had moved through to the Library for drinks. The majority of staff had returned downstairs to enjoy their evening meal, only a couple of footmen remained to serve the Family.

"When you said _later _Mrs Carson … how much later did you actually mean?" he whispered, as they sat at the dining table. Elsie giggled as her husband wiggled his impressive eyebrows at her.

"Mr Carson … Christmas Eve certainly does make you frisky …" she breathed.

"Me? And what about you young lady? Enticing me earlier …" he smiled.

"You are very easy to entice my love," she said warmly, daring to reach up and briefly stroke his face.

Charles beamed under her touch.

"How early do you think we can go up?" he asked, his thoughts following one path only; how to get Elsie into bed as quickly as possible.

Elsie bit her lip to stifle her laughter.

"We haven't even had dessert yet Mr Carson … and I know what a sweet tooth you have …" she flirted, squeezing his knee beneath the table.

Charles let out a long, shallow breath.

"We can have our own very special dessert upstairs …" he mouthed, his eyes darkening once more.

"Can we now? Well then, meet me upstairs in fifteen minutes for dessert …" she purred, rising from the table and swishing out of the dining hall.

Charles swallowed hard as he watched his wife's gorgeous behind disappear down the corridor.

######

The great big bear of a Butler strode hurriedly through their upstairs sitting-room to their bedroom, a broad grin on his face and excitement and anticipation in his heart. He was brought to an abrupt halt as he stared at the dish on the side table by their bed.

"What's this?" Charles asked, as he continued to look at the bowl of Christmas pudding.

"It's your dessert Charles … would you have preferred some yule log?" she asked innocently, making sure to keep her face entirely serious.

Charles's jaw dropped open as he stared at his wife; _surely she isn't serious? She __had not been talking about actual dessert?_

"What's wrong Charles? I asked Mrs Patmore to give you an especially large portion … I know how much you love her Christmas pudding," Elsie continued evenly, handing him a dessert spoon.

She was only just containing her mirth at his look of utter disappointment; _daft man, he is so easy to tease._

"But … that is … when you said to meet you for dessert … I didn't think … I mean I love Christmas pudding as you know Elsie … but I was hoping … I was hoping for …" he stumbled.

"Yes? Oh, would you rather have a sweet mince pie? Perhaps some of Mrs Patmore's sherry trifle?" she continued. She was not sure how much longer she could keep this up. Charles looked so confused.

"No! Elsie, I was sure you meant …"

That did it; Elsie burst into a fit of giggles. Charles immediately knew he had been fooled as he let out the breath he had been holding, a relieved smile on his face as he wrapped Elsie up in his arms, tickling her whilst kissing her hair.

"Ahhh! Charles stop it! You are so easy to tease my lovely man …" she gasped, as he continued to tickle her.

"You are a Scottish minx Elsie Carson … I really thought that Christmas pudding was my dessert …"

"Oh well it still can be … you can have both Charles … me and the Christmas pudding …"

"Both?" he asked, eyes wide.

There was something in Elsie's suggestion that sounded risqué. Charles's blood pumped vigorously around his body as certain parts began to strain.

"Both … now take your clothes off and lie back on the bed my gorgeous man …" she whispered sexily, sucking his lips hungrily, before stepping away from him.

Elsie had an idea forming that might just be a lovely Christmas treat for her darling husband. Charles murmured happily as he saw the lust in his wife's eyes; _I am such a lucky man, _he thought blissfully.

He quickly discarded his jacket and waistcoat. He then set about removing his shirt and tie and trousers. Elsie watched her adorable man as he stood in just his undershorts, vest and socks.

"Everything?" he questioned, looking down at his underwear.

"Yes everything … take them off!" she cheered, as both chuckled.

Her husband stripped and stood naked as the day he was born in front of her. Her eyes were drawn southwards.

"Mmmmm … Charles Carson … I am a very lucky girl," she hummed.

"And you, my beautiful wife, are also very overdressed," he noted.

Elsie was still fully clothed. Charles drew his arms around her waist and pulled her too him, crushing her against his hardness. Her hands travelled temptingly slowly up his chest, smoothing through his greying, soft hair. She pressed her breasts hard against her man as she massaged his shoulders and torso, attempting to ease away all of the tensions of this busy day. His hands travelled up and down her back frantically gripping at the material of her dress. He settled on her bottom, clenching her cheeks so tightly that Elsie knew he would leave a mark; this thought thrilled her and she felt herself shiver against him.

"I love you Elsie … you have made me happier than I ever dared dream," he panted, as he placed kiss after kiss on her lips, his warm tongue exploring her mouth.

"I love you too my man … now lie back on the bed and let me spoil you with a very special Christmas dessert …" she whispered, gently pushing him away.

He reluctantly stepped backwards, sitting on the bottom of their bed. She motioned for him to keep going, her eyes twinkling at him. He scooted up the bed until his head lay against the pillows. The anticipation was almost too much for him, his wife had been tempting him all day and he wanted her so much. Elsie could see his need and she had no intention of making him wait any longer. She was out of her dress in seconds, followed swiftly by her corset, shift and stockings. As each garment was removed and more pale, soft, freckly skin was revealed, Charles's moans grew louder and louder.

Charles watched as Elsie walked across to the bed; mesmerised by her curves, her beauty. He was surprised as she picked up the large bowl of Christmas pudding on her way to him. He watched in awe as she straddled him, rubbing herself against him, as she closed her eyes in pleasure. As her sultry eyes opened, he saw a mischievousness take over. He was enthralled as, still sitting astride him, she scoop a huge dollop of Christmas pudding and white sauce on the spoon and smoothed it down his chest, in a swirling path that led from his jawline to just below his navel. She replaced the bowl on the side table.

"Oh god Elsie … what are you …" his words tapered off as his wife began to work her way down his front, her hot breath tingling against his skin, as she lapped and sucked at his chest, devouring the pudding and driving him wild.

"I am enjoying dessert Charles …" she said peering up at him, her chin resting at his navel.

"Oh my word …" he breathed, as she continued to suck and nibble his skin, now tantalisingly close to his most sensitive area.

"Your turn …" she smiled, as she sat up and lifted the dish again.

Charles watched in wonder, his eyes the colour of the darkest coal, as she smoothed the creamy white sauce and pudding all over her breasts, circling her nipples invitingly with the spoon, over and over again, as she arched her back and murmured with desire. Charles's hips bucked against her centre as he made to sit up. She gently pressed him back against the bed, as she moved up his body, bending over him so that her breasts dangled just out of reach before his face.

"Would you like your dessert now my love?" she teased.

"God yes Elsie!" he bellowed, as he reached up taking one of her breasts in his mouth. He ravaged her breast, like a starving man, sucking and biting at the sweet sauce that covered this most beautiful treat.

One of his hands continued to grip her buttock as the other held her upper back tightly, pressing her breast more forcefully against his mouth. He turned his attentions to her other breast, as Elsie murmured sweet nothings in his ear. _Merry Christmas, my sweetheart. __I love you. __You are everything to me Charles. __I love you. Mmmm ... suck harder my love. Oh god, yes Charles. _

She rested her forehead against the wall, as he continued to devour his sweet treat, smiling fondly at her man as she looked at his lips covered in Christmas pudding and white sauce. She stroked his hair lovingly as he continued to consume her breasts. He looked deliriously happy as he enjoyed his dessert.

When she was satisfied that there could not possibly be any more pudding left on her breasts, she sat upwards, as Charles gave her the most sated, beautiful smile. She slid backwards, her centre causing a wonderful friction as it rubbed against his chest, his stomach and then his groin. As she settled over his hardness, Charles held her hips and thrust into her. Elsie cried out in lust at the exquisite sensation of being filled so fully and yet she was not quite ready to take the path towards their final climax. With much self-control she lifted herself off Charles and settled herself across his sturdy thighs instead. She saw the flash of disappointment in his eyes.

"All in good time my love … all in good time," she flirted, a dazzling smile on her face. Charles beamed at his girl, as she took one final spoonful of Christmas pudding from the bowl.

Charles watched in a lustful haze as the goddess who sat astride him, teased the spoon down his hard length. He bucked urgently against her, a hoarse growl escaping his lips.

Elsie lowered her head, hovering just above this throbbing Christmas treat.

"Merry Christmas Charles," she smiled.

"Oh … oh … Merry Christmas Elsie," he rumbled, gripping her hips to steady himself.

Her next words came between each soft and reverent taste of Christmas pudding …

"Mmmmmmm … deee … deee … licious".


End file.
